


For You

by Angiekaori92



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiekaori92/pseuds/Angiekaori92
Summary: Link worries that he is nothing other than his destiny.





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theacesofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacesofspades/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's day for my dear friend. I hope this at least makes you smile.

Peace is not something easily adjusted to.

 

Peace is a lot of subtlety and quiet moments shared among friends, loved ones, or kind strangers. Before he fought roaring battle after roaring battle. The significance of every failure deafening him to the small moments of peace he's managed to have.

 

But now, with Ganon and his monsters gone, peace is the regularity. Everything is at ease.

 

He should feel relieved, and he does. But he also feels lost.

 

He turns and looks at Zelda who is documenting, always documenting the new things she encounters. Her brows furrowed together in concentration. She scrunches up her face a couple of times in frustration before flashing a dazzling smile in triumph. She makes small noises of consideration which along with the chirps of the occasional bird were the only significant sounds around them.

 

Its moments like these that remind Link why he adores her, but also why he envies her.

 

She once asked him if he accepted his destiny. If he never knew he was to be a knight would he be something else?

 

He thought not. Before, it didn't bother him too much. He was useful. He got to see the world. He made it a safer place to be in by helping villages with their problems big or small.

 

But now with no enemies, what is he?

 

Zelda is a different story.

 

She's a scientist, an explorer, a curious person that tried anything and everything so she may further her research. She’d never let a moment waste. A picture of the blood moon here. An analysis of the korok's behavior there. Talking to the locals in Gerudo. Observing the crystals in Zora's domain.

 

She was everything other than a cursed princess.

 

He was nothing but a warrior in peaceful times. Ganon changed him. He used to love to sit around and eat or sleep. Picking a tree to sit under and nap in lieu of training, training, always training. But now he felt he always had to move. Walk, run, climb, crawl, fly, glide, ride, anything to not sit still.

 

But that's what he's doing now. Sitting and watching Zelda as she does what she loves.

 

Link has to come to realize he doesn't know what he loves to do anymore.

 

He turns away from her to look at the open field not far from Hyrule castle.

 

The two were silent as they often were, but without having something to do, the lack of noise distressed him.

 

Just when he was about to get up, and at least ride his horse around for a while, he heard a loud, “Done!” which could have stopped his heart in fright.

 

Zelda scooted over to where Link sat.

Her eyes were closed and she took long but steady breaths.

 

Link gave a questioning hmm.

 

She opened her eyes suddenly.

 

“Will you take a look at this?” Her voice soft yet hurried.

 

Link tilted his head. Zelda never got nervous. Not unless she was sharing her feelings or asking Link about his.

 

He nodded his head anyways. Not sure what to be ready for.

 

She gently places her journal on Link’s lap, and he didn't know what he expected. Deep writings of the kind of gems they found in a volcanic area. The ancient scriptures they found scattered across Hyrule. A note to Link asking him if he was alright.

 

It was something he never imagined it would be, a drawing.

 

Of him.

 

The scene was set just beyond The Great Deku Tree. Flowers blew all around in the wind, cascading the page prettily. Zelda managed to capture the way that sunlight filtered through the spaces of the impressive tree.

 

In the foreground, in the focus of the picture, was him. Kneeling on a stump, watching the koroks dance with a smile on his face.

 

“I am no artist, but this moment, I couldn't not capture it in some way! I thought drawing it myself rather than taking a picture would be more sentimental as a thank you.”

 

She paused and gently took one of Link's now trembling hands.

 

“As a thank you for being a great friend.”

 

Link couldn't hold himself back anymore and leaped to wrap his arms around the scientist.

 

She yelped, but then laughed wonderfully. A melodic sound that broke through the silence.

 

She placed a kiss on the top of his head which made him squeeze her tighter. She let out another giggle at that, wrapping her arms around him in return.

 

A companion. A dear friend. Maybe someday, something else as wonderful.

 

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly not my best but for what it is I am proud. I wanted it to be short and sweet. For my dearest friend who is short and sweet (:P). I love you theaceofspades. Thank you for being my friend.


End file.
